Hay palabras que cuestan decir oneshot
by Antwanie
Summary: Hay palabras que cuestan decir, y uno las escribe, y aun así hay escritos que nunca llegarán a su destino, a todos nos pasa y Temari no es la excepción. Despues de una ruptura amorosa con Shikamaru


Hay palabras que cuestan decir, y uno las escribe, y aun así hay escritos que nunca llegarán a su destino, a todos nos pasa y Temari no es la excepción.

DIARIO DE TEMARI

5 noviembre

Otro día en casa pensando en mi misma, casi no comí, tome algo de leche y agua, estuve todo el día en casa por cierto escribí una carta aquí la pego.

_____________________

Shikamaru:

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado creo q son 2 días o 3 no sé, las horas han pasado sin tener sentido, los pensamientos también, me siento tan miserable…

Es tan difícil para mi admitir que te extraño, quizá es un capricho o es lo que intento creer.

Tu sonrisa tonta está en mi mente, pero como puedo pensar tanto en alguien que tanto me ha lastimado, cuando me doy cuenta me hace sentir peor…

Debo ser mas fuerte lo repito cada día, este periodo es corto ahora que lo pienso son solo 2 o 3 días he llegado estar así mas tiempo, la ultima vez fueron 2 meses o un poco mas….

Aunque todo lo que me hizo sea tan egoísta y mezquino no puedo terminar de odiarlo, y me duele pensar que esta en otros brazos, que su sonrisa no es para mi, que sus juegos sus caricias ni sus bromas serán de nuevo para mi…

Des pues de engañarme y no tener reparos en lastimarme como se atreve a volver a escribirme, tonto muy tonto de su parte, no soy ni nunca seré alguien que deja su orgullo a un costado…

Y esa Ino como se atreve a hablarme así, obligarme a que le impida el paso a Suna, estoy segura que fue por que le dije que Shikamaru me buscaba que haga algo por que no quería verlo y que necesitaba dormir en las noches que si quería tratar algo conmigo envié una solicitud par una cita de negocios que me encontraba ocupada y que por mas que insistiera tocando el timbre de mi casa en las noches no abriría esta bien se que lo dije por lastimarla pero ella fue quien me lastimó primero sabia de lo nuestro y aun así se metió con el lo busco y el ni corto ni perezoso se costo con ella y encima se atrevieron a llevar una relación a espaldas mías engañándome como la mayor tonta, y lo peor de todo es q me lo intuía pero en ese momento no quise pensar, no se si siento mas cólera por lo que me hicieron o por que yo me negué a verlo a tiempo antes de que me enterara de la forma que me enteré.

Supongo que también tengo responsabilidad en eso, y eso me da cólera por que no puedo culparlos completamente de todo mi sufrir, pues me mentiría a mi misma y así no soy yo.

Me duele el sólo pensar, supongo que después de un año las heridas aun no cierran, bueno faltan pocos días para que sean en 10 días será su cumpleaños, y en un mes será un año del día que me destrozó el corazón y lo pisoteó sin ninguna contemplación.

Tanto que decías que ella era un persona desagradable que no te dejaba en paz y mírate Shikamaru estás ahora con ella, es más me dijiste que sería mejor que no nos comunicáramos por que a ella le molestaría, y yo escuchando humillada como si la que lo buscara fuera yo, eso fue muy cruel menos mal que mi orgullo me permite reaccionar a la altura de las circunstancias…

No se cuanto tiempo me engañaste pero estoy segura que fue mas de un mes que te acostabas con ella estando conmigo, fue cruel enterarme con ella y tu no negarlo, al final te dije lo que pensaba y quedamos por el bien de las relaciones entre las aldeas no llevarnos mal, y tu tus depresiones vienes y te apoyas en mi y yo como siempre te escuché, ese fue mi peor error, por que no se lo contaste a ella en vez de contármelo a mi, Ino habló conmigo le dije que no se equivoque que yo no era como ella, y la callé. En ese tiempo no tenía las intenciones de regresar contigo ni mucho menos ahora.

El tiempo paso y tú mismo viniste a decirme con ella al costado que no te buscara que a tu señorita enamorada no le gustaba, fue horrible sentirse así mas de lo que esperaba, y lo dijiste dos días antes de mi cumpleaños, pero te deje bien en claro que yo no quería nada contigo.

Se que fue una pérdida completa de tiempo estar contigo, tanto tiempo echado a la borda a veces te extraño en días como hoy pero no es por que tu seas tu si no que lograste sacar una parte de mi que desconocía, hiciste que yo me mostrara mas a mi misma sin ser la Temari que es fuerte decidida que no el teme a nada, aquella que puede hacerlo todo, para convertirme en la Temari que puede llorar y perder el control de las cosas, supongo que me sentía mas humana contigo y no es que te haya utilizado, por que en realidad te amé, si no, no hubieras podido sacar nada de eso de mi.

En fin se que eres despreciable, pero no puedo odiarte, supongo que estoy molesta, demasiado molesta contigo, pero lo sabes aunque hay días que me puedo derrumbar normalmente soy muy fuerte y mi orgullo no caerá jamás, pues siempre podré sonreír y hacer sonreír a los demás y hacer mis quehaceres sin que nadie noté que me siento mal, sola puedo derrumbarme pero no permitiré que nadie mas descubra puntos débiles en mi por que la ultima persona me lastimó justo en donde sabía que me dolería…

No estoy segura si mañana saldré a caminar sonriendo o me quedaré un día mas en casa pero si hay algo que estoy segura es que por mas que me busques regresaré contigo ni aunque te veo llorando años por mi, así que es mejor que me dejes en paz tu mismo lo dijiste tu señorita enamorada se molesta… Aunque digas que ya no estas con ella aunque te arrepientas, mi corazón no puede perdonarte tanto dolor y dejarse querer por ti, lo lamento tu tiempo pasó…

No te molestes en responder

Temari

_______________________

Es otra carta mas que jamás entregaré, supongo que algún día tendré que quemarte aunque me entristece me he desahogado mucho en ti pero nadie mas debe enterarse de esto


End file.
